The Biggest Lie I Ever Told
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: “Uh… did you feel anything?” Logan asked. Quinn shook her head, “No.” “Good. Me neither.” “Good.” They both looked at the floor, unknowingly thinking the same thing. ‘The biggest lie I ever told.’
1. The Biggest Lie I Ever Told

So surprisingly, this is my first Zoey 101 fanfic. It's been a while since I've looked at the show, so somethings maybe off. I'm listening to Midnight Show by the Killers, and after I post this, I'm gonna start on my Psychology. I also need to find something to eat that doesn't come out of a snack machine.

_**

* * *

**_

The Biggest Lie I Ever Told

"It's just weird," Zoey said.

Lola nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, really weird."

They walked into their room with their cups of coffee and an extra one, bought by Logan.

"Hey, Quinn," Zoey greeted.

Lola handed her a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys, thanks."

She continued typing, placing the coffee by her feet on the floor.

"Logan bought it for you."

Quinn stopped typing to give them a look of curiosity.

"We don't understand either," Zoey said, "He's been acting extremely… un-Logan like lately."

Quinn continued typing.

"I'm sure it's nothing," she said, "He's probably being threatened with anger management again."

'_Or this has something to do with that almost kiss on the bench.'_

Quinn cursed her conscious. So she and Logan almost kissed and now he's buying her and her friends hot caffeinated drinks.

She cautiously took a sip.

And he knew how she liked her coffee.

"Maybe, but he could also be up to something," Zoey added, "He is Logan after all."

Lola sat next to her.

"What are you working on?"

"Chemistry paper. I got partnered with Logan…"

"Well why isn't he helping you?"

She looked at Lola.

"Right, I forgot. He's Logan."

"Yeah, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed," Zoey agreed, "So you're doing all the work?"

"Basically," replied Quinn, "The only thing he has to do is remember the paper, incase the teacher asks questions. He shouldn't be able to screw this up… I hope."

"Hope, being the keyword," Lola joked.

Logan put the finishing touches on his hair and checked his appearance. The red tank top showed off his muscular arms, and the dark gray cargo shorts went perfectly with it, along with the matching flip flops. He sprayed her favorite body spray on himself, knowing it was her favorite scent. She wouldn't be able to resist.

He told himself that the only reason he was even remotely interested in her was because he almost kissed her. Almost wasn't good enough. When he started something, he finished it. It was the Logan Reese was. That was the only reason.

'_Yeah, that's the reason for the butterflies and the blushing whenever she's mentioned.'_

'_Shut up,' he told the voice in his head._

'_Not to mention the fact that you dressed up just for her, and you bought and sprayed yourself with her favorite scent of body spray.'_

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything," Michael said.

"Not you. The- never mind. I'm gonna go meet Pensky for our project."

"You mean your crush?"

"No! Just because I had a dream about kissing her, doesn't mean I like her."

"You were repeating her name in your sleep."

"No, I wasn't."

Michael started making kissing noises.

"Oh Quinn," he mocked Logan, "You're so hot."

He made more kissing noises.

"I love you Quinn."

"Shut up, dude!"

Logan stormed out.

Maybe he did have a dream, but Michael was just exaggerating. He made out with her, but he didn't call her hot. He thought it. He began thinking, unconsciously walking to Quinn's dorm.

'_I wonder if she's as good a kisser as she is in my dreams? Her lips look like they're soft. I wonder what kind of lip gloss she wears? I bet it's vanilla, or cherry. Maybe it's apple. Wait, what am I thinking? This is Quinn Pensky, the school nerd! I can't like her! I don't like her.'_

"Hey, Logan."

"I don't like her!"

"Okay…"

He noticed he was in the girls dorm room, standing by Zoey in front of Lola and Quinn.

"What?"

Lola stood up and walked towards the door. Zoey shook her head.

"Nevermind, Logan," Zoey said, "We'll leave you to your chemistry project."

"Bye, guys," Lola said.

As soon as the door closed, Quinn and Logan's eyes met. Quinn blushed and looked away, deciding her coffee was more interesting. Logan sat next to her , subtly putting his arm behind her, letting his hand rest on the bed an inch away from her.

"I see you got the coffee."

Quinn nodded and took a sip.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Quinn didn't like how close he was. One, she could feel his breath on her cheek and two, she felt way too comfortable with his closeness. Plus, he smelt really nice.

"What are you wearing? It smells nice?"

"Oh, rain shower body spray. I like the way it smells too."

Logan felt a bit more of his confidence coming back. Time to make her fall deeper. He saw her laptop on the other side of her with their chemistry paper on the screen. Since his right arm was already behind her, he reached his left arm over to the lap top in front of her. He leaned closer to her, making it seem as if he was looking at the screen with his lips practically on her ear.

"You work on our paper?"

To Quinn, the room suddenly got really hot. Maybe it had something to do with how close Logan was, or the fact that we was whispering in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She was too disoriented to try and figure out which.

"Um, yes, I was."

She turned her back more to him, looking at the laptop. He was leaning over he shoulder now.

"I should probably fill you in," she said.

Logan smirked, "Or… we could make out."

"Logan!"

"Quinn…"

He pulled back, letting her turn to him.

"God! All I've been thinking about lately is that almost kiss," he exclaimed.

"Me too."

He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"And how much I wanna kiss you…"

She bit her lower lip and looked away from him.

"Quinn-"

"We shouldn't like each other."

"Maybe we don't. Maybe this awkwardness is because we almost kissed."

"Maybe."

"I say we kiss now, and if we don't feel something, we go back to normal."

"What if we do?"

Logan thought, "Well, we'll go from there, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed her, immediately pulling her closer. She was so close, she was practically in his lap, her finger running through his hair. To them, it felt like a few seconds, but it was five minutes before they pulled apart. They let go of each other, fire still rushing through them.

"Uh… did you feel anything?" Logan asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No."

"Good. Me neither."

"Good."

They both looked at the floor, unknowingly thinking the same thing.

'The biggest lie I ever told.'

* * *

So, that's my story. Well, chapter one of it. It was originally gonna be a one shot, but then I kept coming up with stuff, so now it's about six chapters. Man, now I have no choice but to do school work. My history class doesn't start till 1:55 and it's 11:56. I'm bored...


	2. The Lie Can Be the Truth Right?

Okay, so I checked my email looking for my friend to email me back and suddenly, I have a bunch of alerts for this story, and a few for Time Fix. You guys are awesome. So I decided to go ahead and post chapter two. Thanks for the reassurance that I got the characters right, because I serioulsy think that I don't have their personalities down right. Like evey chapter, I think it's a bit OOC. So here's chapter two! Yippee! Yah! I could use a little pep in my day.

_**

* * *

**_

The Lie Can Be The Truth. Right?

After awkwardly going over their project together, Logan left, and once Quinn was sure he was a safe, non kissable distance away, say the time it takes for him to get to his dorm, she left to take a walk.

She kissed Logan Reese. Logan Reese! The most obnoxious, egotistical, self-centered guy she'd ever known! What was she thinking?

'_That's he's really hot with his gorgeous brown eyes, great hair, and rain shower body spray.'_

'_Oh, shut up, brain,' she chided._

'_His arms also fit perfectly around you waist-'_

'_I said shut it!'_

Quinn was about to sit on a bench, but decided against it. Sitting on a bench would just make her think bout him more, and going back to her dorm would defiantly spark feelings which she did not want to be sparked. She decided to sit down on the bench.

'_Why would I kiss Logan? Well, really, he kissed me. I didn't exactly object though. Maybe there's something wrong with me. A chemical imbalance. Yeah. Quick, factor 10x^2 + 3x - 23!'_

"Hey Quinn."

"What?"

She turned to see Mark sitting next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Mark?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Lola and Zoey said you might be in your dorm, but you probably wouldn't want to talk to me, and I was on my way there when I saw you over here."

"Well they were right, I don't want to talk to you."

"Quinn, I-"

"Hey, Del Figgalo."

Quinn and Mark looked up to see Logan.

Logan didn't go back to his dorm after the whole chemistry thing with Quinn. Instead, he found he was walking a big circle, or whatever the shape of the path was, near the bench. He would sometimes stray off the short path and take the long one, going back around and ending up at the bench again.

'_I can not believe I kissed Quinn Pensky! She's totally not my type! I go for hot girls. Well, Quinn is kinda hot… But she's so annoying… annoyingly cute with her pretty hair and the way her brows furrow when she's deep in thought trying to figure out-"_

"Oh my God!"

This was so not happening. He could not like Quinn. It was just- it was not supposed to happen. There were songs about those kind of things, weren't there. There was the Paul McCartney song, This Never Happened Before.

'_Wait, that ones not a good example. Uh, there's Can't Let Go by Landon Pigg. But I don't think that's a good one either.'_

He continued walking and distracting himself with songs, until he got closer to the bench.

"Well they were right, I don't want to talk to you."

That was Quinn. Who did she not want to talk to? He walked around to the bench and saw Quinn sitting there looking annoyed with Mark Del Figgalo.

"Quinn I-"

"Hey, Del Figgalo."

They both looked up at him.

"Logan," Mark acknowledged.

"Logan, what are you-"

"Is he bothering you?"

"No," Mark replied, "We were just talking."

"But she said she didn't want to talk to you."

"Logan," Quinn said, standing up, "Logan can I talk to you?"

He chose to ignore her and focus on Mark. If she didn't want to talk to him, then he shouldn't be around.

"Look, I just want to talk to Quinn, why does it matter to you, anyway?" Mark asked.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you. If my- if she doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't have to."

Mark stood up.

"Fine, whatever. Quinn, I'll talk to you later."

Mark walked away, then Quinn turned to Logan.

"Logan, what was that about?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to him?"

"Well, I didn't, but-"

"So, I did you a favor."

They stood there, toe to toe, just staring at each other for a while. Logan had his hands in his pockets and Quinn had her arms crossed, both giving each other the same look. The "where do we stand with each other" look, mixed with the "I don't get you" look.

"Quinn, Logan?"

They turned away from each other to see Michael, Lola, Chase, and Zoey looking back at them.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Nothing," Logan said.

He turned back to Quinn.

"Right?"

"Nothing at all," Quinn agreed.

They both turned and walked in opposite directions of each other. Quinn towards her dorm and Logan towards his, leaving their friends standing there. Before they were out of earshot of each other, Quinn heard Logan shout.

"You're welcome!"

She tried not to smile, unsuccessfully. Just because he helped her out with Mark didn't mean he felt anything in that kiss. He didn't feel anything, and neither did she. Right?

* * *

So you know how some people say reviews make them smile. Yeah, I'm one of those people, and I'm not telling you to review, because I'm not a demanding person, I'm just saying, I could use a little pep in my day. My mom just called me Sommer. I'm Kym, not my sister. Don't you hate when that happens? This whole family, I swear... My uncle is singing the song Poison by Bell, Biv, Devo. It's nice to know where my craziness comes from.


	3. I Feel Like I'm Falling For You

I'm extremly depressed now. My phone died, and while I don't mind not answering calls, that was my only form of internet at my house, I had fanfic ideas on there, every story I bookmarked to review later is there, and I lived for the mp3 player. Plus, I have at least two fanfics on the phone that I never typed, the lyrics to songs I was writing, and did I metion the mp3 player. I had to put my little card in my old pre-paid phone, and theres not much I can do from that but call people, and I hate talking on the phone. I can get on the internet, but I spend most of my time of , and the only part I can gert to is the homepage. The phone situation sucks, but this chapter doesn't. It's my favorite of the story, so hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_I Feel Like I'm Falling For You_**

"So nothing's going on between you and Logan?" Lola asked.

Quinn sighed and kicked the bottom of the top bunk. It was 1:08 in the morning, and Zoey and Lola wouldn't stop questioning her about what had happened that evening when they had caught her and Logan intensely staring at one another.

"For the final time, there is nothing going on between Logan and me."

"Then what was with the stare down earlier?" asked Zoey.

"We got mad- well I got mad at him, and you guys just happened to come along in the middle of our stare down."

"Why were you mad at him?"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Seriously guys, it's now-" she glanced at the clock, "1:11 in the morning. I'm tired."

"Tomorrow, well, today's Saturday. Sleep in," Lola said, "Now why were you mad at him."

"I was sitting on the bench and Mark came over, I told him I didn't want to talk to him. Logan may have over heard."

"And?" Lola asked.

"And what?"

Zoey cut in, "So you got mad at Logan for listening in on your conversation?"

"No, I got mad because he butted in. It was my problem, not his."

"Wait. Logan butted in ?" Lola exclaimed, "As in, he helped you out?"

"I'm going to sleep now," Quinn announced.

"Quinn!"

"Lola!"

"Quinn…"

"Zoey…"

"Quinn," Zoey sighed, "why would Logan help you get rid of Mark unless…"

Lola gasped.

"Unless he likes you!"

"I am going to ignore that you even thought that and go to sleep," Quinn said, trying to turn over away from Zoey so she wouldn't see her blushing.

It didn't work.

"Quinn, do you like Logan?"

"Oh, gosh! No!"

'_Liar.'_

'_Oh shut up!'_

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

She could hear Lola shifting from above her to peek down at her. Luckily she was facing the wall so she couldn't be seen.

"Quinn, you can not like Logan."

"I don't."

"You're blushing."

"I'm not."

"Quinn?"

"I'm going to sleep outside if you guys don't shut up."

It got quiet, finally, to Quinn's delight. She was just about to close her eyes and go to sleep when Lola and Zoey started whispering.

"Do you think that's all that happened?" Lola asked, "Logan just butted in."

"I don't know," Zoey replied, "What do you think."

Quinn groaned and got out of bed, praying she wasn't blushing anymore.

"I'm taking a walk. Hopefully when I come back, you're asleep."

Logan sat under a tree eyes closed, listening to his pear pod. He couldn't get any sleep with Chase and Michael making fun of him, and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. If he was honest with himself, he did feel something in that kiss. Still, she said she didn't feel anything, so it was not point in telling her.

'_Unless she lied like I did,' he thought._

He opened his eyes in time to see the subject of his thoughts walking past him.

"Quinn?"

She turned around looking for someone on her eye level.

"Down here."

She looked down by the tree, spotting him instantly.

"Logan?"

She walked over and stood next to him. He stared up at her.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"Well, actually it's early," Quinn corrected, "But Lola and Zoey were being annoying, so I decided to take a walk. Hopefully when I get back they're asleep."

He nodded, "I'm having that same issue, except with Michael and Logan."

They both stayed silent. The way Quinn saw it, she had three different choices. She could sit with him, keep walking, or go back to her dorm. She wasn't going back there with Lola and Zoey bombarding her with questions, and she was getting kind of tired of walking. She sat next to Logan and hugged her legs, resting her head on her knees.

Logan closed his eyes again. He could still feel her presence. She was sitting next to him. He turned down the volume on his pear pod, David Gray's Be Mine gently playing in his ears.

_**If I had some influence girl, with the powers that be**_

_**I'd have them fire that arrow at you like they fired it right at me **_

'_How convenient,' he thought with sarcasm._

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

She didn't respond for a moment.

"…never mind."

_**That everyday feels so incomplete till you walk into the room**_

_**Say the word now, girl**_

_**I'll jump that moon**_

They sat in silence.

_**Come on baby it's okay**_

_**Rainy, shiny, night or day**_

_**There's nothing in the way now**_

_**Don't you see**_

_**Be mine, be mine**_

Logan wanted to stop this song from playing. This song of all songs. This was a set up from some all mighty God. He just knew it was.

_**Baby till your heart belongs to me**_

_**Be mine, be mine**_

"Logan?"

He turned to her.

"I- I did… feel something. During that kiss."

'_Setup! I knew it!'_

He was so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice Quinn until she spoke again.

"I get it, you know- if you didn't- and we shouldn't anyway- I'm just gonna go."

_**Be Mine, be mine**_

He pulled her back and kissed her on the lips.

_**Jumpin Jesus, holy cow!**_

_**What's the difference anyhow?**_

_**Baby till your heart belongs to me…**_

He put his hand on her waist and scooted closer to her as she clung to his shirt.

_**Body's on fire, now my heart is on fire**_

_**Now my body's on fire, now my heart is on fire**_

_**Now my body's on fire and I'm losing my sanity**_

_**Be mine, be mine…**_

They pulled apart, stared into the others eyes.

"Whoa…"

Logan laid down in his bed, his lips still tingling from that kiss with Quinn. He was happy that Michael and Chase were asleep, because he was sure he looked dazed and dream stricken. It felt as if fire was coursing through his veins, and he could feel his heart beating so fast. He knew this was gonna change things between them. They couldn't go back to enemies with a dash of friend here and there. Not after that kiss. He took out his phone.

Quinn stumbled back to her dorm room, Zoey and Lola already asleep. She was glad she could lay down, because she barely understood how she could walk with her knees feeling so weak. Her heart was racing, her head was spinning, and her body gave out as soon as she got to her bunk. She tried to close her eyes and sleep, but that obviously wasn't happening any time soon. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up.

**Logan:**

**I feel like I'm falling for you.**

She could've sworn her heart stopped for a second. Logan was falling for her. She gulped and replied to the message.

Logan saw his phone light up and immediately checked the message, his smile growing afterward.

**Pensky:**

**I feel the same way, too.**

So there you have it. It doesn't seem like a Logan like thing, but I made an exception. Memphis makes me feel really sorry for animals. Poor animals. To think, I was gonna get a new pet from that animal shelter...


	4. It's Obvious From the Way You Look at Me

I'm like way behind on everything! I was gonna post this sunday, do my english paper, which I thought was due wensday, but was actually yesterday, and type the new chapter of Oh, Grandma and Time Fix. I passed out while my grandma was doing my hair in the bathroom, but all I remebered was feeling dizzy and leaning against the wall. I woke up and she was yelling and everyone was hovering over me. I told them I was just dizzy cause I hadn't eatten yet, which normally happens, but I never passed out like that before. I think it was because I was standing up, and I normally sit or lie down. So they gave me apple juice and told me to get me some bacon, and when I got to the kitchen, started feeling dizzy again. I remebere my vision blacking out a little, and bumping into the wall, then I woke up on the floor. Everyone was yelling, and I swear I felt so bad, not because I passed out, but because of the look on my mom's face. They called the ambulance, I got to ride in the back, which was awesome! The CAT scanner thingy broke, so they had to transport me to take one, so I rode in the back of an abulance two more times, then after 8 hours of being poked wih needled and pricked in the finger, it was just as I said. I needed to eat. So now, everyone is watching me and I have to sleep with my room door open, I found out I put a hole in the wall with my left elbow and I didn't feel a thing. So I'm totally fine now!

* * *

**_It's Obvious From the Way You Look at Me_**

Logan hadn't gotten any sleep due to what happened with Quinn earlier. He yawned and took a sip of his orange juice.

"Dude, what time did you come back last night?" Michael asked, "You've been yawning since 8:00."

"I'm fine."

He spotted Zoey and Lola, talking and coming over to sit with them.

"Not tired at all."

Chase and Michael looked skeptical.

"Quinn, you coming with us to breakfast," Zoey asked.

"Na, I'm gonna take a nap."

"A nap?" Lola exclaimed, "You just woke up."

'_Not exactly.'_

"I didn't sleep that much, seeing as you two were playing 21 questions with me."

"We didn't tell you to leave."

Quinn sighed, "Just bring me back something to eat."

"Okay," said Zoey, "French toast?"

"Sounds good."

The closed the door and walked down the hall.

"Quinn's been acting strange since that whole thing yesterday with Logan," Lola told Zoey.

"Well, we asked about it, and she said they were arguing. I mean come on, do you think Logan and Quinn would ever get together?"

"I don't know, I mean from my few experiences here, lot's of crazy things have happened here."

Zoey nodded, "Yeah, that's true, but this is Quinn and Logan we're talking about."

"I guess."

They went met up with the guys after grabbing their food. And noticed how tired Logan looked.

"You look horrible," Lola said.

"I didn't sleep well."

"If you slept at all," Chase said, "Logan got angry at us and left at around 1 in the morning."

Lola and Zoey looked at each other.

"Did you see Quinn?" Lola asked, "She was out around that time too."

"No. I didn't see her."

He yawned.

"Where is Quinn?" Michael asked.

"Oh, she said she was going to take a nap. She came back late, but she asked us to get her something to eat.

Logan yawned again. Deciding this was his opportunity to go talk to Quinn.

"That sounds good. I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"I knew you were sleepy," Michael said triumphantly.

"Whatever. See you guys later."

He made sure they weren't looking and headed towards the girls dorm. He walked down the familiar hall until he got to Quinn's and knocked. On the other side of the door he heard a groan of annoyance and grinned. He could hear her mumble that she was coming and her walking to the door, then she finally opened it.

"Logan?"

"Hey."

"Hi."

They stared at each other.

"Why aren't you eating breakfast with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, "I told them I was tired, and going to take a nap."

"But instead of going back to your dorm… you came here?"

"Yeah. See, after the-" he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "kiss, I couldn't sleep, and then I text you and you text back and I definitely couldn't sleep after that."

"Me either."

She stepped aside and let him come in, closing the door and locking it afterwards.

Logan was sitting on her bed, and she had an immediate flashback.

//Flashback//

"_I should probably fill you in," she said._

_Logan smirked, "Or… we could make out."_

"_Logan!"_

"_Quinn…"_

_He pulled back, letting her turn to him._

"_God! All I've been thinking about lately is that almost kiss," he exclaimed._

"_Me too."_

_He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck._

"_And how much I wanna kiss you…"_

_She bit her lower lip and looked away from him._

"_Quinn-"_

"_We shouldn't like each other."_

"_Maybe we don't. Maybe this awkwardness is because we almost kissed."_

"_Maybe."_

"_I say we kiss now, and if we don't feel something, we go back to normal."_

"_What if we do?"_

_Logan thought, "Well, we'll go from there, I guess."_

_He leaned down and kissed her, immediately pulling her closer. She was so close, she was practically in his lap, her finger running through his hair. To them, it felt like a few seconds, but it was five minutes before they pulled apart._

_//End Flashback//_

When she snapped out of it, she noticed Logan looking at her. The look in his eyes. She'd never seen him look at a girl the way he was looking at her. It was obvious from the way he looked at her that he cared. Normally, Logan was the type of guy who only cared about kissing girls and then dumping them, but the way he looked at her now…

"Quinn, I-"

He stopped talking and stared at her. She came over and sat by him on her bed.

"You what?"

He turned to face her, resting one of his bended legs in her bed, between them.

"I meant what I said in that text last night."

Quinn twiddled with her thumbs, letting him finish what he had to say.

"I feel like, I'm falling for you, but-"

"Our friends." she concluded.

"The school," he added, "all the torture they would put us through."

"That wouldn't be fun," she agreed, "…unless…"

He looked at her, instantly knowing she had a plan.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we keep it just between you and me."

He thought about it out loud.

"This could work. We could make out all we want in private."

"Logan!"

She smacked him in the chest.

"What? You can't lie. I am a good kisser."

"There are other benefits besides making out in private."

"Ah, but what's more better than this benefit?"

He leaned down and kissed her, then pulled away once she began kissing him back.

"Uh, nothing I can think of."

"Didn't think so."

They kissed again.

* * *

My right arm is killing me! The second time I passed out was when I fell on it, and I have a small bump on my head. I feel way over loved, and annoyed to know end. They keep asking me how I feel and have I ate... Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story, and my little rant. I should probably go do my english paper after I eat. I just got a text from my mom again telling me I need to eat. Sad part is, I eat a lot! I just don't eat breakfast.


	5. It's Getting Harder To Resist

This week has been total crap for me. My Novembers normally don't suck... My arm hurts like crazy, I'm tping with my left hand, cause the right arm hurts so bad. I don't know what those things are in front of our house but they are not bushes. Bushes are supposed to be easy to cut, you're not supposed to practiclly break your arm of for a branch as thick as your index finger. Then they were those bushes that stick and my finger started bleeding. Then they were close to gether and I had to cut in between and these foreign insects were flying out, not to mention that pesky bee. My sleep has been off, and now that I think about, i began staying up a little longer since that inccident sunday, and now I'm sleeping like my sister! Only three hours of sleep, but I'm not super charged like her. I thought I missed class and literally jumped out of bed... just a horribe week._**

* * *

**_

**_It's Getting Harder To Resist_**

This was cruel. Too cruel. Logan was sitting at lunch with Michael, Chase, Zoey, Lola, and her. The cruel one herself. If he was honest to himself, she probably didn't know what she was doing, but he didn't care. He had this really strong urge to kiss Quinn, and because they weren't a public couple, he couldn't do that now.

He knew she was wearing his favorite lip gloss. Vanilla. Plus she had the tendency when helping someone with something or when asked a question to pout a little, depending on the question or what she was helping with. Right now, she was helping Michael with his calculus, sitting across the table from him, next to Michael, with her pouty lips and he couldn't do anything about it until they headed to their next class.

He checked his watch. Five minutes until they headed to class. Class actually started in thirty minutes, but they made up some lie about him not doing his homework till before class and she owed him for helping her with Mark. They bought it, fortunately, so in five minutes, they would walk to a secluded area on campus and make out for about ten to fifteen minutes and go to class. Being Quinn's boyfriend, he often finished his homework early and his grades were starting to go up. Everyone but Quinn was shocked, and he rubbed it in there faces that he wasn't as dumb as they thought he was.

He checked is watch again.

'_Yes! Finally!'_

"Alright Pensky, time to help me with my work."

Quinn finished showing Michael how to work the last problem the rolled her eyes at Logan.

"Whatever, let's go."

She stood up and grabbed her things.

"See you guys after class."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Once their backs were turned to their friends, they began conversing.

"You don't know how bad I wanted to kiss you," Logan told her.

"Well, you only have to wait two more minutes."

"You think they're on to us?"

"I doubt it," Quinn replied, "Have you studied for the math test tomorrow?"

"No. Since when do I study?"

"You've been studying for weeks now."

Logan laughed, "You mean you're using kisses to trick me into studying."

"It's not a trick, and it's obviously working. Your grades went from D's to A's and B's."

"You make studying fun."

He pulled off her book bag, placing it on the ground and kissed her senseless.

Quinn was starting to think this whole secret relationship thing was a bad idea. If they weren't a secret, she could kiss him whenever she wanted, but since they weren't, she had to wait for a moment alone. That moment alone wasn't coming any time soon. So instead she could try to avoid the situation, right? Wrong.

"You guys, I really want to work on my Quinnvention, not watch a bunch of guys play basketball."

"Quinn, we promised we'd cheer on Chase, Michael and unfortunately Logan in their pick up game. I'm sure it's almost over," Zoey assured.

"Yeah, and their team is winning," Lola added, "No thanks to Chase…"

"Poor Chase," Zoey sighed, "The ball is just attracted to his head like a magnet."

Quinn laughed a little. That kind of distracted her from her thoughts about a shirtless Logan showing off for her. He wouldn't grin at her directly, he would point to all three of them, then show off, but she knew it was directed at her.

When the game was over, Logan's team winning by 10 points, they all went to Sushi Rox after the guys showered, Logan making sure to spray on rain shower body spray.

"My head hurts," Chase complained.

Zoey ran her fingers through his hair.

"Well, you did get hit with that basketball how many times?"

"Thirteen, but who's counting?" Logan teased.

He was about to put his arm around Quinn, but quickly covered and stretched.

"Well, since the game is over, I'm going to test out my newest gadget, and I need a test subject. Any volunteers?"

Logan was still stretching when she asked.

"Oh, looky there," Lola pointed, "Logan has his hand up."

Logan frowned at her and looked up at Quinn.

"Uh, no."

"But you raised your hand," Chase said.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Michael said, "How many people saw Logan's hand raised?"

Everyone at the table but Quinn raised their hand.

"Okay then, Logan's the test subject," Quinn decided.

She pulled on his arm making him stand up and led him out the exit. Still talking about her new Quinnvention incase their friends were still listening.

"Now first I have to hook all these wires up to you to monitor your heart rate…"

"Poor guy," Chase said solemnly, "Pass the spicy tuna rolls."

Once outside and alone, Quinn kissed Logan. He smirked the pulled away.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?"

"Um, since the basketball game."

"You thought I was hot, didn't you?"

Quinn scoffed.

"Don't be so full of yourself."

"Me shirtless, running up a down the court with sweat glistening off my abs-"

"And we're dating, why?"

"Aw, we're dating, because you can't resist me."

"I believe I can resist the charm of Logan Reese," Quinn assured.

"But you can't resist this."

He leaned down and kissed her. She smirked and bit her lower lip.

"Okay you're right. I can't resist that."

"Exactly what I thought," Logan replied

Quinn leaned into him as they walked the long way back to the pathway.

"There is a downside to this secret dating thing," Quinn told him.

"You mean not being able to show off to you and only you?"

"Well that, and we can't kiss whenever we want."

"Yeah," agreed Logan, "That sucks too."

They walked in silence for a while.

"So… do you have a new Quinnvention?"

"Well, yeah, and you really going to be my guinea pig."

"Oh, what's that? I think that's my dorm advisor calling me?"

He let go of Quinn and tried to walk off. She pulled him back.

"Very funny."

* * *

I'm hungry and I'm starting to regret buying this rib flavored jerky. I could eat it last week, but now the smell is like killing me. I should've gotten the skittles.


	6. All Out In the Open

Okay, so I actually forgot that I didn't put the final chapter up, until two days ago. I was riding with my mom, eating, and I was like 'Oh, crap!' Well... unfortunatly, this is the final chapter of the story... yeah, I know, but it had to end sometime. I honestly don't see how those people who have 100 chapter storied do it! It's incredible, I tip my hat, well, rimmed beanie, to you.

So, thank you for all your reviews, your, favoriting, you alerts, your awesomenessness, and um, I don't really know if I spelled that right, but thanks so much! Here's the last chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

**_All Out in the Open_**

Logan pressed the send button on his phone and stood up to leave. He grabbed his backpack. He ignored the stares he was getting from Chase and Michael. When he walked out, they looked at each other.

"Is it just me," Chase asked, "or is Logan acting all weird?"

"Maybe it's a side affect of one of Quinn's inventions," Michael said.

"Maybe," Chase said, "But he's been acting weird for a month now."

"Well, is he dating somebody?" Michael asked, "Hot girls always make him act weird. More weird than usual."

"He never mentioned a girl," Chase said.

Logan walked back in the room.

"Left my sunglasses."

He grabbed them and headed out again.

"Logan, wait."

Chase and Michael jumped up and followed him.

"What?"

They walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Um, are you dating anybody?" Chase asked, "You just seem to have that, "I'm dating a chick" look that you normally have when you're dating a, well… chick."

"Chase," Logan confronted, "If I were dating someone, wouldn't I tell you guys?"

"You'd never let us hear the end of it," Michael said.

"Exactly," Logan said with a glowing grin, "So am I dating someone?"

"Uh, you tell us," Chase said.

Logan grinned, and put on his shades.

"No. I'm not."

They watched him put his backpack strap over his shoulder and swagger out the building.

"He's dating someone."

Before he walked into his chemistry class, he checked his attire and hair in the bathroom. His was wearing the same red tank top he wore when they kissed, with kaki colored cargo shorts and black flip flops. His hair looked perfect, and the sunglasses were a nice touch. He winked at himself and slipped his sunglasses back on and went to class.

He spotted her as soon as he walked in, sitting in the seat in front of his. He sat down behind her.

"Hey, Pensky."

Quinn turned around.

"Logan," she greeted.

He could tell she was trying not to smile. She turned back around and faced the front of the class. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mark looking at him and Quinn. He chose to ignore it.

"Okay class, today's your test," the instructor announced, "When you're done, you can leave."

Quinn was out of the room within twenty five minutes. Logan was surprised at how much he actually knew on the test. Quinn's study methods of teaching, then kissing for examples was working out well. Every type of kiss had something to do with reactions or chemical balances or something. He should've thought of that method a long time ago. He would've been making straight A's.

When he got done, he turned his paper in, then grabbed his things and left. He walked down outside and saw Quinn waiting expectantly for him. Since she normally wanted to see how anything she was involved in turned out, it wouldn't look suspicious.

"How did you do on your test?"

"I think I did pretty well," he replied, "No worries Pensky, you're a good teacher."

They walked side by side down the steps and towards the lunch area. He put his glasses on.

"I know I'm good at teaching, but the question is-"

"Quinn?"

They both turned around to Mark.

"Del Figgalo," Logan greeted.

"Logan."

Quinn briefly glanced at Logan.

"Mark?"

"I was thinking maybe we could finish that talk."

"Uh…"

She looked at Logan who was looking at her expectantly.

"Go ahead to lunch, I'll just talk to Mark for a moment."

Logan rolled his eyes, but turned and walked to lunch.

Quinn walked along with Mark, not exactly walking anywhere, just walking.

"So… you've been hanging around with Logan a lot lately," Mark said.

"Well, he needed help studying. His dad was getting on him about his grades, so…"

Mark nodded, "So you're just helping him with school work?"

"What do you want, Mark?"

"To get back together with you."

Quinn stopped in her tracks.

"Logan?" Michael questioned, "I thought you had a test today."

"You finished your test before Quinn?" Zoey asked with surprise.

"No," he scoffed, "She was the first one finished, She was talking to Mark last I saw."

"Mark?" Lola said curiously, "What was she talking to him for?"

"I don't know," Logan replied.

He sat down next to Chase and stole a fry.

"Ask her when she gets here."

'_Because I definitely want to know.' _

A few minutes later, Quinn walked over and sat down between Michael and Lola. She looked upset.

"So the talk with Mark didn't go good?" Zoey guessed.

She looked at Logan, then at Zoey.

"Not really. He want's to get back together with me."

"What?" Logan asked.

She gave him a warning look, hoping no one would question Logan's anger.

"He asked if we could go out again, I said no."

"He asked you out?" Logan summarized sardonically.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, storming off in the direction he last saw Mark.

Everyone turned to Quinn, who was standing up to go after him.

"What's up with him?" Michael asked her.

She ignored him, "Logan!"

Lola, Michael, Chase and Zoey stood up and followed them.

"Where is he?" Logan fumed.

"Logan, calm down."

She looked around and the group of students starting to gather and some following.

"You're making a scene."

"I don't care!"

He spotted his target up ahead, sitting on the steps eating a hot dog.

"Hey, Del Figgalo!"

Mark looked up at Logan. He was now standing in front of him looking down at him. Mark stood up, and looked behind him at Quinn.

"Hey, don't look at her, look at me."

"Logan, stop."

"What's the problem," Mark asked nonchalantly.

"What's the problem? What's the problem! You asked out my girlfriend, that's the problem!"

"Girlfriend!"

Quinn turned back to her four friends then back to Logan. She could hear the gasps from the small crowd around them.

"Girlfriend? Look, I didn't know," Mark said calmly, "She said you two weren't dating."

"That's because it's a se-"

Then it hit him. He turned around and looked at Quinn, Michael, Lola, Zoey, and Chase.

"-cret."

Back at the lunch table, Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Lola were sitting at one side of the table, singling Quinn and Logan out in their two chairs across the table. Logan had his arms folded looking away from everyone, and Quinn sat in her chair, biting her lower lip and staring at the table. Zoey started first.

"So you two have been dating for over a month?""Yeah."

The four looked at one another, then at the other two.

"How did this start?" Michael asked.

"You were having issues with that horse," Logan muttered, "She was trying to win back Mark, we were sitting on the bench, almost kissed, but you galloped by."

"Then we, well-"

//Flashback//

"You work on our paper?"

"Um, yes, I was."

She turned her back more to him, looking at the laptop. He was leaning over he shoulder now.

"I should probably fill you in," she said.

Logan smirked, "Or… we could make out."

"Logan!"

"Quinn…"

He pulled back, letting her turn to him.

"God! All I've been thinking about lately is that almost kiss," he exclaimed.

"Me too."

He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"And how much I wanna kiss you…"

She bit her lower lip and looked away from him.

"Quinn-"

"We shouldn't like each other."

"Maybe we don't. Maybe this awkwardness is because we almost kissed."

"Maybe."

"I say we kiss now, and if we don't feel something, we go back to normal."

"What if we do?"

Logan thought, "Well, we'll go from there, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed her, immediately pulling her closer. She was so close, she was practically in his lap, her finger running through his hair.

"Uh… did you feel anything?" Logan asked.

Quinn shook her head, "No."

"Good. Me neither."

"Good."

//Flashback//

"Logan?"

He turned to her.

"I- I did… feel something. During that kiss."

'_Setup! I knew it!'_

He was so busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice Quinn until she spoke again.

"I get it, you know- if you didn't- and we shouldn't anyway- I'm just gonna go."

He pulled her back and kissed her on the lips.

He put his hand on her waist and scooted closer to her as she clung to his shirt.

They pulled apart, stared into the others eyes.

"Whoa…"

**Logan:**

**I feel like I'm falling for you.**

**Pensky:**

**I feel the same way, too.**

//Flashback//

"Quinn, I-"

He stopped talking and stared at her. She came over and sat by him on her bed.

"You what?"

He turned to face her, resting one of his bended legs in her bed, between them.

"I meant what I said in that text last night."

Quinn twiddled with her thumbs, letting hi finish what he had to say.

"I feel like, I'm falling for you, but-"

"Our friends." she concluded.

"The school," he added, "all the torture they would put us through."

"That wouldn't be fun," she agreed, "…unless…"

He looked at her, instantly knowing she had a plan.

"Unless what?"

"Unless we keep it just between you and me."

He thought about it out loud.

"This could work. We could make out all we want in private."

"Logan!"

//End Flashback//

The four looked at each other again.

"Logan, I didn't think you could be so… romantic," Lola confessed.

"Aw, Logan has a soft side," Michael teased.

"I do not. Shut up!"

"No, no Logan," Chase interrupted, "I think he's right."

"See," Logan said to Quinn, "This is why I didn't want to tell anyone."

A group of girls walked by glaring at Quinn.

"Mmh, and that's why I didn't want to tell anyone," Quinn said, "But I guess there's something good about us going public."

"What's that?" Lola asked.

"Well, I don't have to keep it a secret from you guys anymore."

The all nodded in agreement, Logan shook his head.

"No, that's not the best part," Logan said.

They all turned to him.

"Then what is?" Quinn asked.

"This."

Logan grinned then kissed her on the lips, both of them ignoring the comments from their friends.

"Ew!"

"Oh, gross."

"Too soon, you guys, way too soon."

"I'm leaving."

"Wait for me!"

When they separated, their friends were gone. They both laughed.

"Okay, so there maybe three really good things about this," Logan said, "No more lying, public make out sessions, and grossing out or friends."

Quinn laughed.

"Hey, let's find them, and do it again," Logan suggested.

Quinn sighed, "Okay, let's do it."

He stood up and took her hand, his grin a big as the Cheshire cat.

"But only because I'm bored."

"Please, you know it'll be just as amusing to you, as it is to me."

"Okay, that too."

* * *

So we've come... to the end of the road. Thank you Boys II Men for that lovely phrase. And thank you Chad Dylan Cooper for this next one. Peace Out Suckas!


End file.
